


K-pop

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, K-pop References, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Atención clientes del club, tenemos un reto para ustedes. Se ganará  $2000 dólares aquel grupo que pueda interpretar la canción 'As if it's your last' pero deberá ser el mejor suerte y que gane el mejor""Deberíamos participar" comentó Danny casualmente.
Kudos: 2





	K-pop

**Author's Note:**

> Me base en este vídeo al escribir esto, les dejo link por si están interesados en verlo
> 
> https://youtu.be/M0CPIkmJqUg

Steve estaba un poco celoso por los amigos de Danny que habían venido a visitarlo desde New Jersey, no entendía porque tenían que acaparar la atención de su compañero, frunció el ceño y se sentó de mal humor.

_"Atención clientes del club, tenemos un reto para ustedes. Se ganará $2000 dólares aquel grupo que pueda interpretar la canción 'As if it's your last' pero deberá ser el mejor suerte y que gane el mejor"_

Steve vio como todos empezaban a hacer el ridículo en el escenario y no podía negar que se estaba riendo de ellos, eran tan estúpidos, sus movimientos eran tan lamentables que empezó a grabarlos para reírse más tarde en el trabajo.

"Deberíamos participar" comentó Danny casualmente, Eso hizo que Steve lo mirara fijamente.

"Danno, por favor no hagas el ridículo"

"Callate, chicos vamos a bailar y demostrarle a estos idiotas quienes son los campeones de baile en K-Pop"

"Danny, no por favor"

Sin embargo, Danny lo ignoro y subió al escenario con sus amigos, Steve preparó su teléfono para burlarse del desastre que haría su amigo. Simplemente no espero la sincronización tan perfecta de los cuatro hombres en el escenario, su amigo tenía buen movimiento de caderas.

Quedó embobado viendo como levantaban las manos y movían de un lado a otro, le daban ganas de subir y jalar la corbata de Danny para llevárselo y follarlo sin sentido.

Nunca imagino que su amigo pudiera moverse así, cuando bajo del escenario, lo agarró y se lo llevo al auto bajandole los pantalones y cogerlo brutalmente en los asientos traseros del camaro.


End file.
